Poliathlon
by Baronvoncreep
Summary: Red doesn't want to do the Pokeathlon but maybe some training with Gold can change his mind. Polishipping, one-shot


"I told you Gold I'm no good at this kind of thing" Red tried to feebly push against his Junior to no avail, giving up he turned to face the pokeathlon dome and gulped before an idea sprung to mind "Gold. I haven't even trained" Red felt the pushing stop, turning he saw Gold thinking hard. After a few moments his face lit up "I'll train you then!" Gold then grabbed Red's arm and started to pull him towards the nearby national park.

As dusk fell Gold was lying down on a park bench watching Red running around the park the sweat slowly making his clothes more see through and Gold could see his seniors chest so well making out every crevice "ARGH! What am I doing, I don't like Red. I mean sure he's my senior and my best friend but I don't like him romantically...do I? Of course I don't even if he does look sexy running around like that you can make out his...What am I doing?" Gold got up and put his hand out to stop Red.

Red didn't notice Gold and he ran into his hand, Red stopped as he realised that Gold was feeling him, He was moving his hand around his chest and then Red realised he wasn't stopping him "am I enjoying this? I can't be I mean, He's a good friend but I don't love him...do I?" Red broke out of thought as Gold stopped touching him quickly pulling his hand back and covering his face "That'll do for today Red you can go home but come back tomorrow so we can continue" Red nodded before wandering off towards Goldenrod and the magnet train leaving Gold standing in the park alone his hand still down by his side. He then smacked his head with his hand "Oh crap. I do love him"

The next day Red was sitting on the bench with Pika,Saur and Vee out ready for their day of training, as he waited for Gold to arrive he thought back to the previous days events "Does Gold like me? I mean he likes me as a friend I know that much but does he love me?" Red shook his head before returning to petting Vee and sipping his drink "What if he does love me Vee? I'm not sure how to feel" Espeon rubbed itself against Red's arm before licking his face "I know you love me but what do I do?" Saur and pika let out a little giggle as Red had unknowingly started to blush "What?" Vee pawed at his trousers where a small bulge had grown around his crotch "AHHH" Red scrambled to hide it before Gold arrived. "Hey Red!" Red jumped and turned his chest to see Gold walking towards him, Aibo and Pibu ran ahead with Pika and Pibu nuzzling one another and Aibo clambering over Saur who playfully shook his body making Aibo fall off before laughing happily "Ready for training?" Red nodded in response. "I thought we'd let my pokemon teach yours while I train you" Red blushed "Yeah..that'll be nice".

After a few hours Red and Gold were sat together on one of the benches watching as their pokemon played together in between bouts of training. "They got on well don't they Gold?" Gold nodded "Just as well as their trainers do" Gold then unknowingly placed his hand atop Red's quickly he noticed and pulled back only to have Red's hand follow and find itself atop his own. Gold looked at Red who was hiding his face from him "Does this mean he likes me too?"

The next day Red was waiting at the results podium behind him his pokemon panted and sweat dripped off his brow, he watched eagerly as the points went up before "THE WINNER IS RED!" Red's jaw dropped as he stepped forward to accept his medal as he looked around he saw Gold down by the competitor rooms his face beaming at him Red couldn't help but stare at his beaming face "I do love him" Red finally realised, the past few days had led him to realise that he loved Gold, Gold had supported and helped him to win this medal, in his mind the medal belonged to both of them.

The setting sun made the medal gleam brightly "It looks good on you Red." Gold walked next to Red hand by his side when suddenly Red stopped and grabbed his hands "Red?" Gold's heart was beating fast as he noticed Red lean in "Gold. I've realised something"

"You have?" no sooner had the words left his lips then Red leaned forward kissing Gold before slowly moving his arms around to pull him in closer. Gold was shocked before leaning in and kissing back wrapping his own arms around Red. After what felt like hours Red pulled back "Gold..will you be my boyfriend?" Gold smiled before hugging Red tightly "Of course"

 _Did you enjoy it? If you did maybe share it? Or leave a review. If I know you like it then I may do more!_


End file.
